pokemon_trainersfandomcom-20200214-history
NanakoKyoko
Summary Trader, cloner, breeder, and what some follow as an idol, queen, or goddess, Nanako is a whimsical train wreck of happiness. Where she goes, few follow for good reason. But the few who do, she trusts as loyal friends who she will protect even at the cost of social standing. The beginnings of her adventures in the forums were dark, but in fun (or as most people regard, stupidity that was to be ignored). Now known as the giver of the pink diamond princesses of hope, she spends her time on the trade boards in her mental lab to work on requests. Beginnings January 11, 2014, half a month has passed since Pokémon Bank had been delayed for the rest of the world. Rumors, debates, and cries of anger flooded the boards at the blatant favoritism of Japan. In the first week, she attempted to spread seeds of hope. In the second week, she fell into despair. The third week, the despair queen was born. The following weeks, she gathered followers who shared her views. Her attempts to coax those she could into joining her views. Even if the following was small, to her it was a success. To win was to win, to lose was to win to her. She admitted once that this philosophy was masochistic, and borderline troll-like. Most people believed her greatest loss, was the release of PokéBank. But to her, the entire thing was a win situation. Once Bank was released, she had no reason to despair, and continued lurking the boards to occasionally clone, trade, and engage in small talk with old followers. At that point, the queen returned to lighter times. Mad Scientist! It's COOL! During the time of waiting for PokéBank, she picked up a trade skill that helped her pass time, which was cloning. Originally practicing with the two DS method, she was off and on helping her friends with obtaining trade goods to add to their collections. In exchange, she kept copies as documents, never finding a reason to trade off or handout such goods. Eventually, she invested in devices to make cloning easier, with the help of PokéBank her output increased dramatically. She only cloned for friends at this point, growing distant from the boards due to greed and entitlement. She didn't have much presence in the first place, and her fall from disgrace led to her loss of followers and reason to show up outside of once every week. Eventually she returned to find new and old faces, of which no one remembered who she was. In order to make a new name for herself she spent time in the trade boards taking on tasks for no cost at all, believing that what she was doing, would make those she deals with happy. If they were happy, and she left a good impression, they would also give to the boards if they could. Red, Blue, and Pink! Diamonds for Everyone! With the pre-release of Diancie, Nanako took it upon herself to get one for herself. On being given one, she was overjoyed. But in recent light Porygon, the original person who was trying to clone Diancie, had been scammed. With the permission to hand out Diancie to decrease trade value, she took it upon herself to spread joy in the form of Diancie. In a matter of days, she and her friend Zetachi worked together to hand out as many Diancie as they could, with the requirement of petting the Diancie (and one case of the Queen mindset telling them to pledge their loyalty and soul with the promises of the Diancie, Status, and her own home cooking). Recently joined the FreeDiancieGiveaway group, she waits for the next Giveaway request. Waiting she spends her time collecting references, giving away certain Pokémon, and browsing the forums. Also has recently been reminded why she hates people who are full of themselves, example Firemage. Character: Nanako Originally from Viridian City, she recently moved to Kalos due to reasons. First Pokémon was a female Eevee which did not evolve due to Nanako's wishes for Eevee to choose for herself. Showering her Eevee with love and affection, she found herself with a Sylveon. She is part of the Pokémon Breeder Association Kalos Branch, having transferred from the Kanto branch. She likes to sing and play with Pokémon on her free time when not breeding, or being cooped up in a lab as of recently. Most people call her mad/crazy because she will do everything she can to help others then benefit herself. She has two scarfs that she wears all time time (red and blue). Believes in heroes and wishes to be one for her friends, and yes... "Red is the color of heroes". Nanako has since left the board, the reason for her departure mysterious and unknown. Some say she has left for new regions, new experiences and new friends. Some say that she left to spread her own unique brand of happiness and whimsy elsewhere. What cannot be argued is that she has left and everyone awaits her glorious return GameFAQs Profile http://www.gamefaqs.com/users/NanakoKyoko